Lips of a Demon
by Maltrazz
Summary: Naruto knew about the Kyuubi, but when a life threatening injury forces a deal with the demon to be made, the blonde's life is changed forever. With a growing hunger for Chakra and humans' very souls, a kiss that spells terror or death, and eyes to charm any man, a new word describes Naruto's life: Succubus. Not something to be desired, but something to be feared. NO Lemons planned
1. A Crash Course In Dealing With Demons

**Lips of a Demon**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! Even the various Succubus abilities that appear are pulled from various games, books, etc.

**AN:** I just cannot stay focused on one Idea, can I? So, yeah, here's another one! This idea was inspired by all the stories where Naruto becomes either a half-demon or a full demon. In nearly all of them, he is at least part Fox Demon. So, I decided to go a different route. In this story Naruto becomes a Succubus, but NOT a have-sex-with-anything-that-moves Succubus. Rather, more of a hunger-for-human-lifeforce-drain-souls-with-a-kiss Succubus. Needless to say, there will be NO lemons any time soon. I MIGHT put a couple in after Naruto has learn to control the powers, but that will be quite some time, and I will still probably not do any as a matter of principle.

Now that that's out of the way, I should warn that I have failed to keep up with Shippuden very well, so I can pretty much guarantee the Kyuubi will be OOC, but I believe I still maintained a suffiently demonic personality.

And, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Crash Course In Dealing With Demons

Zabuza was pissed. He was an Elite Jounin, an A-Rank Missing Nin, and one of the Legendary Seven Swordsman of the Mist. He shouldn't be able to be humiliated by a pair of wet-behind-the-ears, Gennin brats!

True, all they had managed to do was free their Sensei from his Water Prison Jutsu, but they shouldn't have even been able to manage that! To be fair, there was no way that the black-haired one should have been able to throw the blond like a shuriken, even if he was disguised with the Henge. The fact that he couldn't figure out how they managed it just made him even angrier, though.

This all flashed through Zabuza's mind in an instant. "You brat!" He cried as he turned to throw the Fuuma shuriken he had caught at the blond boy. However, Kakashi was just as fast, blocking the shuriken with a kunai before it could be thrown. Zabuza's initial reaction was to draw his zanbatou… but then he had another idea.

Zabuza had learned how to perform several of his techniques with one hand, so that he would be able to keep his sword in hand while performing them. He put that to use here, pushing forward sharply with the Fuuma shuriken to throw his opponent off balance. Zabuza knew that against someone as famous as Sharingan Kakashi, this would have little if any effect. Indeed, rather than being thrown off balance, Kakashi merely changed the flow of his chakra against the water, causing him to simply slide back slightly.

This slight distraction was enough for Zabuza, though, giving him time to perform the technique with his other hand. "Water Clone Jutsu!" He cried, as the water behind him rose up and took shape. Realizing what he was doing, Kakashi pulled out another kunai with his other hand, and threw it at the clone. However, Zabuza was already in motion, drawing his zanbatou just in time to block the attack.

The moment the clone finished forming, it drew its own weapon, and, completely ignoring Kakashi, shot out further onto the lake.

Straight towards Naruto.

Kakashi shifted to follow the clone, fully expecting Zabuza to block him, but Zabuza had another idea. Disengaging Kakashi, the real Zabuza ran towards the shore, tauntingly calling out seven words Kakashi never wanted to hear. "One brat or two, Kakashi. Your choice."

Fortunately for him, Kakashi didn't have to choose. Even as he chased after the real Zabuza, he formed a cross shaped seal with his hands and called out. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

* * *

Naruto grinned at first. They had managed to free Kakashi, and now they would win for sure! However, when Zabuza formed a new clone and the clone looked straight at Naruto, the previous feeling of elation vanished.

Naruto was not sure what to do, being unable to walk on the water or swim fast enough to get away. Then, Naruto's feeling of worry was compounded by one of betrayal, when Kakashi chased after the real Zabuza instead of the clone, though that only last a moment before Kakashi made his own clone.

Still, with the head start it got, it was painfully obvious that Zabuza's clone would get there first. Trying to buy some time, Naruto sunk beneath the surface of the water. However, Zabuza's clone was too fast, its sword slicing down.

Water muffles sound quite effectively. No one heard Naruto scream.

* * *

Kakashi's clone swore, even as it dispersed the Water Clone. The desperate swipe of the zanbatou had left the clone's back wide open, and a single shuriken dispatched it. However, a mere glance at the growing cloud of red in the water was all that was needed to confirm that it had accomplished its goal.

Acting quickly, the clone dove into the water and grabbed the sinking blonde. Quickly getting back up on the surface, the deep gash all the way across Naruto's stomach was immediately noticed. With the amount of blood pouring from the wound, the clone knew Naruto was in real danger of dying.

Cursing again, the clone sprinted for the shore as fast as it could.

* * *

"**Wake up, Brat!"**

Naruto's eyes snapped open at the deep, rumbling voice. "What the Hell?" The blonde asked in confusion. Naruto was pretty sure there was supposed to be a lake here, not some sort of basement or sewer. Looking down, Naruto frowned and thought, 'There should also be a wound there, but there isn't…"

"**Listen, Brat! Unless you want to die, then get your stupid ass in here! NOW!"**

THAT got the blonde's attention. Looking around, Naruto saw an orange coming from around a corner and hurried towards it. Around the bend was a massive room, with and equally large gate across it, with the ceiling to high to be seen in the dim light.

"**About damn time. Were you ****trying**** to bleed out?"**

Starting to get annoyed at the voice, Naruto yelled, "Shut up, you damn-" Then the light brightened enough for what was in the cage to become visible. "-giant… fox. Ah dammit, you're the Kyuubi!"

"**Grr. You know, most humans treat me with a bit more respect, Brat!"** The Bijuu said, annoyance. Then its tone turned more pondering. **"Or is it terror? I've always had trouble telling those two apart."**

Now Naruto was getting annoyed again. "Get over it, dattebayo! I thought you said we were dying!"

The Kyuubi had to admit that the kid had guts, but considering what happened with the last blond that stood up to it, it was pretty sure that it liked its humans cowards. They were significantly easier to eat that way. Getting back on track, it said, **"That's right, Brat. You didn't magically heal that wound on your stomach, we're just in your mind right now. In fact, the way things are, I expect you'll bleed out before anyone can get you the proper medical attention. And that means the end of the line for you."**

"What about you? Won't you die, too? And what do you mean, 'the way things are'?" Naruto asked nervously.

"**What part of 'the Bijuu are immortal' is hard for you to understand brat?"** The Kyuubi said haughtily. **"I doubt that blonde rat that sealed me fully understood that either. True he managed to give half my soul to the Shinigami, but the Bijuu don't have entire souls to begin with. Each of us is one ninth of the Juubi, so we each already have one ninth of a soul anyway. Even if you die, as long as the other Bijuu exist, I'll still come back!"**

Naruto interrupted. "But doesn't that mean that if all of you die at once, you'll actually die? That doesn't seem that farfetched if you're all sealed into humans. So much for being immortal, dattebayo!"

The Kyuubi glared at the blonde for a moment. **"…I thought you were supposed to be an idiot."**

"So? Most of Konoha thinks I'm a guy, but that doesn't make it true!" Naruto said, sticking her tongue out at the giant demon.

"…**Touché."** The Kyuubi told the tomboy. Then it got an idea. 'Why not spare my host, and mess with that damned village as well? Sure, I'll be sealed away a bit longer, but I've done pretty much all there is for a giant fox to do, anyway.' Despite what it would have others believe, the Kyuubi was kind of ambivalent towards being sealed at that point. Whether it spent it's time sleeping in a seal or out of one made little difference. Above all, it was bored. 'I'll have to make sure I can actually enjoy it, though. Now how to do this… Aha!' The fox grinned as it figured out a way to make the most of the situation. **"Back on topic, Brat. 'The way things are', is that you are bleeding out, and while time passes more slowly in here, it does still pass. I am able to keep you alive with my chakra, but thanks to this seal, only barely. You see, I can only put so much chakra through the seal into you," **'Unless you draw upon my chakra, but no need for _you_ to know that,' **"and I need to put more than that through to heal you, due to the severity of the wound."**

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked frantically. "I don't know anything about seals!"

The Kyuubi had to resist the urge not to grin. This made it MUCH more likely for it to get away with its plan, if the blonde didn't understand its seal. **"You see, Brat, this seal was designed so that it could only be altered with your permission. However, the one who designed it must have been in a rush for some reason,-"**

"Gee, I wonder why?" Naruto quipped, while rolling her eyes.

Kyuubi ignored the interruption and continued. **"but they forgot to design it so that it could not be altered from within. Thus, if you give me permission, I can alter the seal so that I can save your ass."**

Naruto narrowed her eyes. "How do I know this ain't a trick to get free? Or do something else sneaky?"

'Damn, so much for the easy route.' Kyuubi thought. 'I can't tell if she's smart and faking stupidity, or just an idiot good at lucky guesses. Ah, well, Plan B it is, either way.' **"The seal can only be changed in ways you specify, so unless you're too vague with your wording, you'll be fine."**

Naruto crossed her arms, deep in thought for a few moments. 'Kyuubi might not seem that bad, he's still a demon. Or would it be 'IT'S still a demon'? Wait, that doesn't matter! Focus, Naruto! I have to be extra careful with my phrasing. If I die here, I'll never be Hokage!' After a few more moments of thought, Naruto looked up. "Okay, how do I do this?"

This time, the Kyuubi could not contain its grin, **"Simply speak the permission to the seal, and it will be able to be altered in the way you specify."** With one of its massive claws, the demon gestured to the representation of the seal on the gate, as it spoke.

Still worried about being tricked, but not able to see any way that could be unless the Kyuubi was outright lying to her, Naruto spoke. "I give the Kyuubi no Kitsune permission to alter the seal as necessary to keep me alive, but no further."

The seal glowed for a moment, before returning to normal.

After a few moments of nothing else happening, Naruto noticed the Kyuubi snickering quietly. "What's so funny? Did it not work?"

"**You just don't get it do you, Brat? It worked just fine, and I can heal you at any time."** The Kyuubi said with a Cheshire grin.

"Then why haven't you?" Naruto asked with a growing sense of dread.

"**Because it turns out you're an idiot after all. I merely told you how to make it so that I **_**could**_** heal you. I never said that I actually **_**would**_**!"** Seeing the look of growing horror and dismay on the blonde's face, it couldn't help it; it laughed. It laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more. Then, just for good measure, it laughed a bit more, just to make sure that the laughter was reverberating perfectly through its host's mindscape.

Naruto felt horrible. She had fallen for the Kyuubi's trick, hook, line, and sinker, and let it build up her hopes, just to dash them in an instant. As she felt tears threatening to fall, she glared at the Kyuubi and cried, "You never intended to save me at all, did you, you damn monster!"

Reining its laughter in until it was just a chuckle, the Kyuubi focused once more on its host. Seeing the bright blue eyes full of tears, Kyuubi knew that any being with a shred of goodness in their heart would have given in and helped her in that moment. 'It's times like these that make me glad I'm a demon.' Kyuubi thought, its grin only widening. Now that it had had its fun, though, it was time to get back to business and finish its plan before the brat really did bleed out.

"**Actually, I ****do**** still intend to save your life."** Seeing the blonde's eyes go wide, It knew it had her attention, and continued. **"However, I do not plan to do so for free."**

"Why the Hell should I give you anything? You just tricked me, dattebayo!" Naruto cried angrily. "Why shouldn't I just try to drag you to Hell with me?"

"**Because you would fail miserably, and I would merely reform in a few years, head straight to Konoha, and use its burnt remains as a bed, lined with the corpses of its inhabitants. There's nothing quite like a good resting place, with snacks close at hand."** Seeing that its host was sufficiently horrified at that outcome, it went on. **"Now, we can either continue throwing threats at each other until you run out of time, in which case I ****would**** come out ahead, or we can find an agreement that we can both benefit from."**

Naruto crossed her arms, gritted her teeth, and glared, before finally saying, "Fine! What do you want? And don't even think of asking me to release you, because I'd rather die and give Konoha a few years to prepare, than let you go after the village right now, dattebayo!"

The Kyuubi just rolled its eyes. **"Believe it or not, Brat, I am perfectly content to remain in this seal, for now. At least as long as you keep amusing me like this. Seriously, the expression on your face when you realized I tricked you was the best entertainment I've had in decades!"** Suddenly, its grin twisted into a cruel smirk. **"Although, that time I slaughtered my way into your village twelve years ago is **_**definitely**_** a close second."**

Seriously considering dying just to spite the beast, for a moment, Naruto ground out, "What. Do. You. Want?"

"**Very well, in exchange for saving your life, I want you to give me permission to alter the seal so that I can share your senses. I'm sure you will provide me with plenty more entertainment that way."** The Kyuubi said smugly, knowing that with such a _seemingly_ simple demand, the blonde was likely to agree without further arguing. However, the key would be whether she agreed, or restated it with different phrasing.

The deal seemed pretty straightforward. Naruto didn't really mind either. She would certainly hate to be stuck in a cage with nothing to see or hear for years on end. Sure the Kyuubi was a cruel, bloodthirsty demon, but it had already been sealed in the dark for twelve years, so Naruto supposed she could give it this much. 'Not like I have much of a choice anyway.' Naruto thought bitterly.

Focusing on the Kyuubi once more, Naruto found that the grin was gone from the Kyuubi's face, and it was merely studying her with a blank expression. Seeing no other choice, Naruto said, "Fine, I accept." The Kyuubi merely gestured at the seal again, its face staying eerily blank. Naruto spoke to the seal. "I give the Kyuubi no Kitsune permission to alter the seal so that it may share my senses, but nothing else," Hit by a last moment burst of inspiration, Naruto continued. "but only so long as it upholds its end of our deal."

Again, the seal glowed for a moment before returning to normal. A chuckle rumbled through the room as an inhuman grin split the Kyuubi's face. **"You're a fast learner, Brat, but you're still centuries too early to come out ahead in a deal with me!"**

Before Naruto could ask what the beast meant, a wave of demonic chakra burst forth from the cage and crashed into her. Immediately, the blonde screamed, as it felt like every single one of her cells was scorched with the very flames of Hell. The last thing she heard before blacking out was the Kyuubi speaking once more. **"I will save your life as agreed, but I doubt you will be the same as before."**

With that 'comforting' thought, oblivion claimed her.

* * *

Naruto gasped as she bolted upright. The Kyuubi's final words still ringing in her head, one hand instantly went to her stomach, while the other went to her head, and she looked over her shoulder. No massive stomach wound? Check. No fox tail(s)? Check. Still human ears? Check. Naruto sighed in relief. 'Was it bluffing, or did the seal somehow stop it?' She thought.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" A voice from beside her asked.

Looking to the side revealed that the voice belonged to Kakashi, who was resting beside her. The blood-soaked bandages laying between them gave testament to why he was there.

Sighing again, Naruto said, "I-I don't know, Kakashi-sensei. I think so, but I really don't know."

* * *

**AN:** YAY! My starting chapters are getting longer! Now if I could just stick to one story… And yes, in this story, Naruto was a girl all along. However, due to her boyish name, boyish haircut, tomboy personality, baggy clothes, and attraction to Sakura, pretty much everyone except Sarutobi, Iruka, and Kakashi think Naruto is a boy. There are a couple others, but they will be revealed as the story goes.

So, Good Idea? Bad Idea? Liked/Hated Kyuubi's Personality? Let me know!


	2. Deception and Hunger

**Lips of a Demon**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! Even the various Succubus abilities that appear are pulled from various games, books, etc.

**AN:** And a very Merry Christmas to all! My apologies to those who were hoping I would update 'Just Friends?' like I had the last two Christmas, but I am having some serious writer's block for the Portal segment. So in the meantime, here is full 4k word chapter of this for all of you.

**Important Note:** While it may appear that Naruto awakens a doujutsu in this chapter, that is NOT the case. For more, see the ending AN.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Last time:

"Are you alright, Naruto?" A voice from beside her asked.

Looking to the side revealed that the voice belonged to Kakashi, who was resting beside her. The blood-soaked bandages lying between them gave testament to why he was there.

Sighing again, Naruto said, "I-I don't know, Kakashi-sensei. I think so, but I really don't know."

And now…

Chapter 2: Unintentional Deception and Growing Hunger

As Naruto tried to think of how to explain, she looked Kakashi over. She didn't know what happened in the fight after she was injured, but Kakashi didn't seem to be wounded himself, so she hoped he was just tired. As she looked at him, she noticed she was starving, and her stomach echoed that realization with a loud growl.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, if your hunger is the only problem, then that's easily remedied. It's still a few hours before anyone is likely to get up, but I'm sure you packed some extra food, right?" Knowing Naruto's ramen addiction, Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if that was all she had packed.

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Of course, dattebayo!" She declared as she reached for her pack. Sure enough, opening it revealed it to be stuffed with instant ramen, though Kakashi was pleased to note that there were some extra kunai and shuriken packed around it, as well as an extra jumpsuit peaking out from underneath.

However, He had a more pressing concern to deal with, before letting Naruto indulge. "Naruto," hearing the serious note in her sensei's voice, she looked at him. "While you were unconscious, I felt a lot of…" He thought for a moment on how to phrase it without worrying about eavesdroppers. "_Unusual_ chakra coming from you as your wound healed. Is everything _really_ alright?"

Naruto's grin faltered for a second. Part of her knew it was her duty as a kunoichi of Konoha to tell Kakashi exactly what happened. However, another part said that was a horrible idea. After all, even if nothing bad had happened as a result, she _had_ technically made a deal with a demon AND weakened its seal. She had barely been allowed to become a kunoichi as it was, and she wasn't about to jeopardize that. 'After all,' She thought, 'whatever that furball tried to do didn't seem to work, so I didn't actually do anything wrong, right?'

Turning to Kakashi she said, "Yeah, I'm fine, just really hungry. The chakra must have just been because the wound was so bad."

Kakashi nodded his head, "Alright, enjoy your snack then." He watched as she left for the kitchen, hoping he hadn't made a mistake. He had caught her hesitation, but decided to leave it at that until they finished their mission. That said, he would definitely have to talk to the Hokage about getting the seal examined during her medical check-up, when they got back.

With that decided, Kakashi rolled over to get a couple more hours of sleep.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he finished getting dressed, and prepared to leave the bathroom. 'And _why_ do I have to get changed in here?' He thought. 'Because the Dobe had to go and get himself injured, and now _I_ have to share a room with a fangirl.'

Tazuna had been 'convinced' by his daughter to give up his room, so that the exhausted Kakashi could care for the injured Naruto, and was sleeping on the couch in their living room as a result. That left Sasuke alone with Sakura in their guest room. Fortunately, the room had a single bed that he let Sakura have… while placing his own sleeping bag as far away as possible.

"I swear," Sasuke muttered as he headed downstairs, "if the Dobe isn't really injured and this turns out to be one of his pranks, I'll put a real hole in his stomach."

On his way, Sasuke passed the room he shared with Sakura, and was annoyed to see she was brushing her hair. His mood worsening even further, he thought, 'Why would she even _pack_ a hairbrush on a mission?'

Sasuke made it to the dining room, and saw Kakashi sitting there looking tired. Kakashi had been out of commission for a whole day regaining his energy from the fight, as well as taking care of Naruto. Walking over to his sensei, Sasuke simply said, "Train me."

Kakashi looked up from his book with a curious "Hm?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and elaborated. "Yesterday you said the Hunter Nin was probably a fake and Zabuza was probably alive. If we have a week before we face him again, we should train. So, train me."

Kakashi tilted his head for a moment, as if in thought. "Alright," Sasuke started to smirk, but Kakashi continued. "But not until after Sakura and Naruto come down."

Sasuke frowned. "But didn't you say there was no way to tell when Naruto would wake up?"

"Yesterday, that was true, but Naruto woke up last night. And considering he was quite hungry, I doubt he would want to miss breakfast." Turning towards the kitchen, Kakashi called out. "By the way, thank you again for offering to cook for us, Tsunami-san."

Leaning into the dining room, Tsunami responded with a smile. "It's the least I could do after you agreed to protect my father."

Sasuke pulled Kakashi's attention back with a question. "The Dobe was almost cut in half, so how did he heal so fast?"

Kakashi just shrugged and said, "Naruto heals a lot faster than most people. Plus, I was able to help it along with a basic medical Jutsu I know, once I had regained some chakra." Kakashi's visible eye curved upward, revealing that he was smiling, as he went on. "I suppose that it's late enough that you could go wake the others up, if you want."

"Hn." Kakashi wasn't sure how Sasuke managed to make a single syllable sound like grumbling, but he managed it. As the boy headed back towards the stairs, though, Kakashi noticed that he seemed deep in thought about something.

Sasuke pondered what Kakashi had just said. 'Naruto heals a lot faster than most people.' Did that mean the Dobe had some kind of Kekkei Genkai? It would explain why the blond wasn't held back during the fight against Zabuza by the wound to his hand from the Demon Brothers fight. But if Naruto did heal so fast, it still left one question unanswered.

'What were the bandages for, then?' Sasuke thought, remembering the glimpse he got of white cloth wrapped around Naruto's chest. He had only seen it for a moment when Kakashi pushed up the blond's shirt to treat the stomach wound.

When he had first seen it, Sasuke had felt furious. Sure, Naruto had been practically useless against the Demon Brothers, but when they found themselves against a Jounin, the Dobe had been nothing but surprises. It was _Naruto's_ Clones the held off Zabuza's Clones, it was _Naruto's_ plan that freed Kakashi, and it was _Naruto_ who risked his life to pull it off. The thought of the Dobe showing him up so badly WHILE having a chest injury was just galling.

Sasuke was broken from his thoughts by his less confusing teammate. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Of course, an easily figured out fangirl was still a fangirl.

Deciding to get away from her as fast as possible, Sasuke said, "Kakashi wants us downstairs." Without waiting for a response, he turned toward the room Naruto was in, his previous thoughts returning. 'If Naruto heals fast like Kakashi said, then why were those bandages there?''

His mind on that mystery, Sasuke didn't bother to knock on the door, merely opening it and saying, "Hurry up, Dobe. Kaka…shi…" Only to trail off at the sight before him.

It wasn't the sight of Naruto in only boxers that was so surprising. It was the sight of Naruto wrapping cloth around his chest. Or rather _her_ chest, judging from the small, but still half uncovered breasts.

Meanwhile, Naruto was momentarily frozen, being unprepared for someone to burst in while she was in the middle of wrapping her chest. She recovered after a moment, but noticed Sasuke staring at her chest. Misinterpreting his look of surprise, she felt her cheeks flush. Grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be a spare kunai, she launched it at Sasuke with a cry of "Hentai!"(1)

Fortunately for Sasuke, the cry snapped him out of his surprise, and he slammed the door shut, blocking both the sight and the incoming object. 'Which is probably for the best, if that 'thunk' noise was any indication.' Sasuke thought.

Eye twitching, Sasuke headed back downstairs. 'Well,' he thought, 'that explains the chest wrappings.' He sighed as his thoughts continued. 'At least she's not another fangirl.' Joining the others, he waited for either Naruto or breakfast, whichever came first.

As it turned out, they both showed up at about the same time, Naruto glaring at Sasuke the entire time they ate. Just as Sasuke was about to snap at the blonde, Kakashi stood up with a pair of crutches, and said, "Since it looks like everyone is finished, we'll go do a bit of training."

The mention of training succeeded in distracting both Naruto and Sasuke, and the team headed into the woods.

* * *

A few minutes later had Naruto staring at a tree. Kakashi had just shown them how to do the Tree Climbing exercise, and now Naruto was about to try it. Running towards the tree, she thought, 'It can't be that hard, right?' As she placed her first step on the tree, she pushed Chakra into the sole of her foot.

…And was immediately sent flying across the clearing, as the overload of Chakra blasted a small chunk out of the tree.

As she groaned and sat up, Sasuke landed next to her, though much more gracefully staying on his feet. Looking down at her with a superior smirk, he taunted, "You really are a Dead Last. You do realize we're supposed to be going up, not sideways, right?"

Glaring up at him, Naruto sprang to her feet as she responded. "Shut up, Teme! I just used a little too much chakra, is all!"

"A little? Hn, whatever," Sasuke said, as he rolled his eyes and ran up his chosen tree once more.

Grumbling, Naruto trudged back towards her tree. However, she stopped to look when she heard her other teammate cry out. "Look, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei! I already made it this high!"

Looking to the source of the cry, Naruto saw Sakura sitting happily on a branch several meters off the ground. Her jaw dropping in shock, Naruto gaped at her female teammate and exclaimed, "What!? How did you get that far so fast?" Naruto also threw a glance towards her other teammate, and felt slightly relieved to see Sasuke scowling in annoyance, his own marks barely than half the height of the branch Sakura was on.

Seeing Sasuke scowling at her, Sakura quickly wracked her considerable brain for something to mollify him. She remembered something that was mentioned during and Academy lesson that would work, and answer Naruto's question at the same time. "It's because girls usually have better control than boys, due to having smaller chakra reserves."

"Sakura-chan, that's mean!" Naruto whined, having slept through that particular lesson "You didn't have to lie if you don't want to tell me."

"She said most girls, Dobe. I guess that's just another way you fail as one." Sasuke said with a smirk. Normally he wouldn't bother messing with Naruto like that, (it was just too easy,) but he was still annoyed about having to share a room with Sakura.

Sakura was about to thank Sasuke for supporting her, when his words sank in. "Wait, WHAT!?" In her shock, both her balance and chakra control failed, and Sakura fell out of the tree with a 'thud'. Ignoring the pain of her landing and springing to her feet, Sakura pointed accusingly at Naruto as she shouted, "You're a GIRL!?"

Sakura and Sasuke both sweatdropped as Naruto hung her head mournfully, saying, "Not even Sakura-chan could tell…" Then Naruto's head snapped up and she crossed her arms, going from depressed to annoyed in a blink. "It's not like I was pretending to be a guy! You two just need to be more observant!"

Seeing the others getting irritated at the blonde in return, Kakashi spoke up to prevent a fight. "Maa, maa, now don't start fighting. Naruto, Sasuke, I want you two to keep working on the Tree Climbing exercise, until you can reach the tops of the trees. Sakura, your control is already good enough that this won't help you much, so you are going to help me keep watch over Tazuna. After all, it wouldn't do for us to protect him from Zabuza, only for him to get killed by regular bandits."

With that Kakashi headed back towards the house, with Sakura trailing behind, and Naruto and Sasuke renewed their attempts to scale the trees. Sasuke, however, resumed training with a scowl, as he had one last thought. 'Kakashi already knew Naruto was a girl, but referred to her in masculine terms when he sent me to get her this morning… That bastard set us up!'

* * *

Several days passed this way, with Sakura and Kakashi guarding Tazuna, and Naruto and Sasuke continuing to train, getting closer to the tops of the trees every day. It was only that night that the pair had finally succeeded. Sasuke had just headed back, but Naruto decided to stay and train some more. Having worn herself out, though, Naruto's mind had time to think over what had happened recently.

As the days passed, Naruto noticed something odd - several things, actually.

The first thing Naruto noticed was her chakra. She had never had very good control, (not that she would ever admit it,) but now it was completely shot. Naruto had trouble with it due to the size of her reserves, but now her chakra seemed… Stronger? Thicker? More potent? She wasn't sure what the right term for it was, but it seemed more powerful, and even harder to control as a result.

Naruto's hunger wasn't helping either. She had eaten her entire ramen supply by the third day, was eating more than anyone else at meals, and she still felt hungry afterwards. The strange thing was that her hunger seemed to spike whenever she looked at a guy. Not so much with really old men like Tazuna, or kids like Inari, but it was making it awkward for her to be around Sasuke or Kakashi.

As Naruto laid on the ground thinking, she let her eyes close. 'It's not like I'm turning into another fangirl, at least. I don't feel attracted to them really, just… hungry.' Suddenly she frowned as a thought hit her. 'Could it be that damn Kyuubi's fault? He did say I would be different, but why would he want to make me hungry? That doesn't make sense!'

Naruto let her mind wander, trying to think of another possibility, when suddenly a voice called out. "Hello? Are you alright?"

Naruto opened her eyes, only to immediately snap them back shut. If the morning sunlight was any indication, she must have dozed off while thinking.

Naruto realized she had thought out loud when the other voice laughed and spoke again. "This doesn't seem like a very good place to sleep." The voice paused for a moment before continuing. "That forehead protector, are you a shinobi?"

"Yeah, I was training…" Naruto looked up at the other person as she spoke, only to trail off quickly at what she saw. He was undeniably the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. In fact, Naruto likely would have thought they were a girl, if not for the intense hunger she felt when she looked at him.

'He's absolutely delicious! Just one little taste wouldn't hurt, right?'

Naruto shook her head to clear away the thought. Strange thoughts like that had been popping into her head since the previous morning, as her hunger got even worse. Naruto wanted to blame it on the Kyuubi, to think that the demon had found some way to whisper into her mind, but somehow, she knew that was not it. It was _her_ voice. Naruto didn't know how she knew, but she knew the thoughts were her own.

Naruto realized the boy was talking to her, a worried expression on his face. She couldn't focus on what he was saying, though, as her eyes locked onto his lips.

'They just look so tasty! Surely we could get one little kiss? And that smell!'

It wasn't really a smell, but that was the closest Naruto could come to describe it. The boy smelled… cold, for lack of a better term, and Naruto was having trouble resisting… 'Wait, I don't know why, but all I want is a kiss, right?' Naruto thought, having trouble focusing. 'There's nothing wrong with that, right? So… why not?'

Her tongue darting out to lick her lips was the only warning the boy got, before she shot forward.

The boy was completely caught off guard, and Naruto pinned him to the ground, her hands on his shoulders. Naruto hesitated as another thought crossed her mind. 'This is my first kiss, so do I really want to do this? Well, there was that time with Sasuke-teme, but that was an accident, so it doesn't really count. Still…'

The boy licked his own lips in nervousness, and at that sight, Naruto's hesitation crumbled. As the boy looked like he was about to open his mouth to say something, Naruto lowered herself, pressing her lips to his. The moment they connected, Naruto felt like a switch flipped inside her.

It was slow at first, but as the kiss deepened the feeling became stronger. Naruto could feel _something_ flowing into her through her mouth. It left a tingling feeling that spread though her entire body, and more importantly, it started to diminish her hunger.

Naruto closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling. As a result, she didn't see the boy's expression turn from shock into confusion, only to change once more, settling into terror. Naruto never even noticed the boy's struggles, which grew weaker with every passing moment.

All Naruto knew was that the hunger that had been building for almost a week was finally starting to fade.

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he came down the stairs. He had been up late training with the Dobe, but he refused to sleep in while on a mission. According to Kakashi's estimate, Zabuza wouldn't show up until tomorrow, but there was no point in taking chances.

As Sasuke entered the dining room to wait for breakfast, he saw Kakashi reading his usual orange book while sitting at the table. Looking up at the Genin, he said, "Sasuke, did something happen with you and Naruto? She never came back last night."

Sasuke frowned as he responded. "When I headed back last night, she said she was going to stay and train a bit more, but I didn't think she'd stay long with how much noise her stomach was making." The Uchiha scowled. "That Dobe must have worked herself to exhaustion and fallen asleep out there."

Kakashi nodded, that sounded like something Naruto would do. "Since she's probably still near where you two were training yesterday, can you go get her? Once you get back, we'll eat, and then all of us will go with Tazuna from today on."

"Is this going to be like last time I had to get her?" Sasuke asked with a glare, not wanting to get attacked again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kakashi said, though the way his uncovered eye curved up left no doubt that he was smiling. "Now run along, my cute little genin, and fetch your teammate."

With a grumbled "Hn," Sasuke left the building. A few minutes later, Sasuke entered the clearing they had trained at yesterday, and he saw Naruto immediately…

…laying on top of a writhing girl in a kimono, kissing her passionately.

Sasuke immediately clasped one hand to his nose to prevent a nosebleed. Eye twitching, he thought, 'Why do I keep walking in on Naruto in compromising positions?' Sighing, he mumbled, "Then again, she was always asking Sakura out, so I can't say I'm surprised."

The blonde was too preoccupied to hear him, but the brunette must have noticed, as she looked his way. Sasuke was about to leave, when he realized that her expression was not that of someone annoyed or embarrassed.

She was terrified.

The look in her eyes was begging for help, and Sasuke would never mistake that look. After all, the same expression had been frozen on the faces of most of his clan's corpses. For a moment he was confused, because Naruto, for all her faults, was not the type of person to force herself on someone.

Before he had time to think further, though, Naruto lifted her head. It was only for a moment, but to Sasuke's trained eyes, that was more than long enough to know that something was very, very wrong. As their lips parted, Sasuke saw a stream of glowing blue energy flowing out of the brunette's mouth, and into the blonde's. And if that weren't enough, for the second they were apart, Naruto opened her eyes, which had been closed until now.

'What the HELL!? Naruto has a DOUJUTSU!?' Sasuke thought in shock. Indeed, such appeared to be the case, as the blonde's eyes had changed. They were still the same bright blue, but the color now covered nearly the entire eye, leaving no white to be seen. The pupil had shrunk to a pinprick, while a single black line curved outward in a spiral. In fact, her eyes looked exactly like the spirals he had seen on her jumpsuit and some of the older shinobi's vests, only blue, and with one eye spiraled the opposite direction.

Regardless, something was obviously wrong, and Sasuke wanted answers. Shooting forward, Sasuke landed a solid kick to Naruto's side, which sent the blonde rolling away across the clearing.

As soon as the blonde was off her the other girl rolled to her hands and knees, taking deep, heaving breaths, as if she had just run for miles. Sasuke wasn't surprised. Unless he was mistaken, the energy he had seen was chakra, and depending on how much Naruto had drained, the girl may very well be near the point of collapsing. Any worries he felt on her behalf vanished as she got to her feet and stumbled off. If she could still walk, then she'd be fine.

Focusing his attention back on his teammate, Sasuke saw her sitting up with a groan, one hand clutching her side where he had kicked her, and the other clutching her head. As she looked at him and spoke, he saw that her eyes had returned to normal. "Ugh, Sasuke? What are you doing here? My head's all fuzzy. What happened?"

Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms. "That's exactly what I'd like to know, Dobe. C'mon, maybe Kakashi can help explain what I just saw."

* * *

**AN:** Whew! Now, the first thing to address is Naruto's eyes. These are NOT a doujutsu, but merely the first physical representation of Naruto's Succubus blood. More signs will show up as the story goes on, (horns, wings, spaded-tail, etc.,) this is merely the first.

Also, I suck at drawing, but would love to have a picture featuring Naruto's spiral eyes for cover art for this stories. If anyone feels like drawing this, let me know. I will, of course, give full credit to the artist.

Like it? Hate it? Have questions or notice gaping plot holes? Let me know!

Translations: (1): Hentai: roughly translates as "pervert".


End file.
